


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Thanks to Strand, Daniel and Luciana, Althea ends in a date with Alicia.
Relationships: Althea/Alicia Clark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Dancing in the Moonlight

“That boy doesn’t take a hint, doesn’t he?” Strand asked as he saw Wes walking behind Alicia trying and failing to impress the girl.

  
Althea whom was checking her camera, looked up to see Alicia nod at something the boy said and then look the other way, she wanted to laugh because for anyone with eyes it was more than obvious the girl was not interested.

  
“ Well at some point he has to get it” she said looking back at her camera and frowning, it was still working but probably had something going on with the lens.

  
Strand sighed and almost run to help his friend to get rid of, what he called “The pest”.  
Althea just laughed and kept to herself.

  
During dinner and after another boring conversation with Morgan and another crappy chapter of “Marital Bliss” of Laura the Stepford wife and Johnny the failed Cowboy and after convincing Charlie of not turning into a teenage runaway after the happy newlyweds had told her they wanted to become her parents, Althea made her way to the cabins they were using as housing.

  
They had been lucky to find this abandoned summer camp.

  
Just as she got closer she saw Strand, Luciana and Daniel in the sidelines and then she saw what they looking at, Wes was once again pestering Alicia.

  
“We have to do something, he will ask her out” Strand said sounding every day more like a dad than he would had liked to admit.  
Daniel frowned and said “I can convince him to stop bothering her”.

  
“Does this imply cutting through the layers of skin and flesh?” Strand asked and Daniel just shrugged.

  
“As much as I know that would get the message across I do not want that boy to get even more traumatized” Luciana said.

  
“ Ok, what are you three crazies doing?” she asked.

  
None of them turned to look at her, but Strand answered “Thinking of ways to make Wes stop trying with Alicia”.

  
“Do you realize that she is a 20 year old woman, right? “ She said looking at the three of them, “She can take care of herself”.

  
Althea found cute that Strand, Daniel and Luciana cared so much for Alicia, but she knew it was silly of them to act the way they were doing right now.

  
“Oh no, I think he is going to ask her something” Strand said and before Althea could react she was being pushed towards the other two by Luciana “Go do something” she said.

  
Althea stumbled from the sideline into view, Alicia tilt her head like she always did when she was confused about something; yes Althea had paid attention to those little details, like how the girl would move her jaw to control her emotions, how she will roll her eyes when something bothered her or she found something stupid, those kind of things.

  
The reporter gained her balance again and made her way towards the other two, Wes looked like he wanted to disappear her and then there were the bright curious green eyes of Alicia.

  
“So, what are you guys doing?” she asked too cheerfully for her own taste.

  
Wes rolled his eyes and seemed to get exasperated before he angrily answered “We are in the middle of something important so if you don’t mind” he made a gesture with his hand to tell her to go.

  
Alicia frowned and said “It was nothing important, so what about you?” her eyes found Althea’s, it was obvious Alicia wasn’t going to take any shit from this boy and the reporter was now convinced that the happy trio were right Wes didn’t deserve Alicia so she was going to take her out of that situation.

  
“Me?” the reporter asked, Alicia nodded.  
“Ah…me…yes…well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?” her eyes widened when her brain registered what she had just said, she could hear the faint “What?” coming from Wes and the intake of breath from the three idiots that had put her in this position, and then she noticed the way Alicia looked at her and her heart skipped a beat.

  
“A date?” the girl asked.

  
‘Fuck’ was the only thing that came to her mind and she thankfully didn’t said it out loud. What had she been thinking, she didn’t even knew if Alicia liked girls, come on they had barely talked but she had never said anything about it.

  
Althea could feel panic over take her, she was once again that inexperienced teen lesbian asking her crush on a date.

  
“I mean, if you want, you know we could call it something else like I don’t know girls night out or something, hey we can…” she was cut off by the cute laugh coming from the other girl.

  
“A date sounds fun” Alicia said walking towards her and taking her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze.

  
Both Althea and Wes looked at her surprised.  
“Wait, you like girls?” he asked, Alicia shrugged and said “I had always been open minded about my sexuality”.

  
She then smiled at Althea and asked “Have a plan or it will be a surprise?”

  
Althea felt her heart pounding against her chest before she cleared her throat.

  
“Ahm.. it’s a surprise” she said she was amazed about the fact that her voice hadn’t cracked.

  
“Good, guess I will have to wait” the girl turned around and walked into her cabin.  
The reporter stared at her closed door, trying to process everything that had happened in the last few minutes, she barely heard Wes angry “Just my fucking luck” before he walked away.

  
For a moment Althea thought about telling Alicia that everything had been a mistake, but to be honest, she was excited about all the possibilities.

  
So she walked towards her cabin in some sort of a daze.

The next day, pretty early Althea went looking for Alicia, as she was a out to knock her door, it opened revealing Alicia.

  
“Oh, hi, I realized yesterday that I didn’t gave you a time for our date” Althea said, hear heart was beating like crazy.

  
Alicia smiled and nodded “So what time will it be?”

  
“Just before sunset I will come to pick you up, if that is good for you?” Althea felt so nervous, here she was a full grown woman feeling like a silly teenager.

  
“Yes, that works for me” Alicia walked past her and went to make her rounds.

  
Althea spent most her day searching for the perfect spot and making sure that everything was ready.

  
As she was getting ready at her cabin there was a knock on the door.

  
She went to open just to find Strand and Daniel.

  
“Ammh, guy what are you doing here?” she asked.

  
“Well we came to help you to get ready for the date” Strand said giving her a once over, she was wearing a black shirt and a pair of camo pants.

  
“What is wrong with what I’m wearing?” she asked trying to move her hair away from her eyes.

  
“A lot, I mean we may be in the apocalypse but at least you should try more when it comes to a date” he said before he pulled something from his backpack.

  
It was a pair of black jeans and a light blue shirt.

  
Then Daniel said “You need a haircut”.  
“Oh, ok!” She said.

  
After a while it was time, Strand looked at her and smiled, “You look amazing” he said.  
Daniel just nodded, Althea stared at her reflection in the mirror, she had a fresh cut and actual new clothes.

  
In Alicia’s cabin a similar thing was going on, but with Luciana and Charlie, they had been helping her get ready.

  
Luciana had surprised her with a dress she had found in a mall they had found abandoned, the dress was beautiful and the older woman had made sure to fix it so it was on the right size for the other girl.

  
Then she helped her with her hair, it was something simple but nice.

  
The outfit was completed with a pair of flats that Luciana had convinced Alicia to take when they had been in that mall.

  
It was rare to get nice clothes and shoes so whenever they had those little moments they made sure to make the best of it.

  
Minutes later Althea fidgeted with the flowers she had picked on her way to Alicia’s cabin, she had noticed Wes looking angrily at her, but she didn’t care.

  
As she stood out, she made sure she looked good.

  
Just right before she could knock the door opened reviling Luciana and Charlie.

  
The teen smiled brightly at her, while the older woman looked her up and down before she said “Just one thing Althea, you hurt her and I will end you”.

  
Althea gulped because she knew that was true after all Alicia was the last link to Nick , Luci had, so she just nodded, the woman smiled and walked out of the cabin followed by Charlie.

  
As she watched the other two go she almost jumped when she heard Alicia’s voice.  
“Hey! Ready to go?” the younger woman asked.

  
Althea turned around and her jaw almost dropped, she knew Alicia was beautiful but seen her like this was something else.

  
“Ahm! Yes, yes!” she smiled a little bit awkward, the other woman smiled like she knew how nervous the reporter got around her.

  
“So, what’s the plan?” Alicia asked as they made their way towards the place Althea had chosen.

  
“It’s a surprise” she said, she accidently brushed her hand against Alicia’s and she felt the current of electricity, she then noticed the girl smiling again.

  
As they reached their destination the sky was getting darker so she asked Alicia to wait down stairs as she made sure everything was ready, finally she helped Alicia up.

  
To say the girl was surprised was an understatement. Her eyes widened and a smile made its way to her lips.

  
There was a blanket on the roof, a picnic basket, as well as a few candles around it , flowers and an a Discman attached to some speakers.

  
“Wow!” she said turning to Althea who just smiled at her.

  
“This is amazing, I wasn’t expecting this” Alicia was really surprised.

  
“Glad you liked it, should we?” she said pointing to the blanket, Alicia nodded and took seat.

  
They talked about their days and about other things.

  
After a few glasses of wine they talked about their lives prior to the apocalypse, childhood stories that made both of them laugh.

  
“I swear that after that my mom had to lock the door every night to make sure that my crazy 4 year old self wouldn’t go out and belt musicals at 3 a.m” Althea said as she recounted how she used to scare her neighbors, making Alicia laugh out loud.

  
“Nick got so angry that he walked out of the house and stood under the rain for like a minute before a loud thunder made him run back inside” Alicia had a fond smile as she recounted the time Madison had told Nick they couldn’t take them to Disneyland for his 8 birthday, Alicia was 6 .

  
“I feel that my relationship didn’t worked because I was more obsessed about my career” Althea recounted how when she had returned from doing coverage about a Cartel leader being arrested she had found that her girlfriend had left her.

  
“I keep clinging to Matt, maybe that is why I spend time around Wes he reminds me of him, but I have come to realize that is not because Matt was my greatest love, but because it helps me to cling to the life I had before all of this” Alicia took a sip of her wine.

  
After eating they laid down looking up at the stars.

  
“Nick loved to watch the stars, we both agreed that one of the good things about this was the lack of pollution” Alicia stared at the night sky, so clear and beautiful.

  
Althea hummed before saying “I agree”.  
They were quite for a while, until Althea got an idea, she jumped to her feet startling Alicia.

  
“What? Did you hear something?” the younger woman asked, immediately getting alert.

  
The reporter smiled and shook her head, before moving to where the Discman was set and turned it on Dancing in Moonlight started to play as she turned towards her date whom smiled back.

  
“May I have this dance?” she stretched her hand towards Alicia, the girl didn’t hesitate she took the offered hand and then moved to the rhythm of the song.

  
Both women felt happy and they both knew at that moment that there was a shift in their relationship and they both were ok with it.

  
Almost at midnight they made their way to the cabins, as they stood at Alicia’s door; neither of them wanting the night to end they kept talking.

  
“I had a great time” Alicia said as she stood there holding to Althea’s hand like she was afraid that if she let go then everything would be nothing but a precious illusion.

  
Althea didn’t let go of the other woman’s hand either, she even felt more bold and moved so she was standing just a few inches away from Alicia, so close that if she tilted her head down or Alicia looked up they could kiss quite easily.

  
“I did too, I don’t want the night to end” she murmured before sighing.

  
Alicia smiled and softly said “Well it doesn’t have to end here” she looked up and raised an eyebrow.

  
Althea felt her heart skip a beat “Only if you want to” she replied as soft as her date had spoken, then she felt arms around the back of her neck bringing her closer to the other woman’s face and hear her hum before their lips connected.

  
After a few seconds Alicia pulled back and took Althea’s hand back in hers “I want it” she said as she pulled the woman into her cabin.  
Yes their relationship had definitely changed and both of them were more than ok with it, they didn’t knew what the future had for them but they were planning to enjoy the time they had together.


End file.
